Naruto : Kuuhaku No Monogatari
by Akira Kurokami
Summary: Naruto, Anak yang di buang karena tidak memiliki chakra, Namun dia berusaha mengubah dunia yang beranggapan Manusia tanpa chakra itu, LEMAH ! [This Is My First Story, Desu.]
1. Chapter 1

**Halo, Minna ! Ogenki Desuka ? semoga kalian baik-baik aja yah… Dan Perkenalkan ! Nama saya Akira Kurokami ! Dan saya juga Author baru, alias newbie.. Tee-hee dan ( kebanyakan dan kali ya? ) Selamat Menikmati ( loe kira makanan apa? ) Cerita karangan saya ! Yosh !.**

**Summary : Naruto, Anak yang di buang karena tidak memiliki chakra, Namun dia berusaha menngubah dunia yang beranggapan Manusia tanpa chakra itu, LEMAH !**

_**Pairing : No Pairing Desu ! (untuk saat ini.) Cuma Family.**_

_**Warning : Typo(s), OOC, Gaje, Hancur, Membuat Pusing, Mual-Mual dan Pingsan secara Tidak elit dan Mengenaskan.. Gamers!Naru, LevelGodGenius!Naru, Twin!MenmaNaru, StepSister!Shiro StepBrother!Sora.**_

_**Disclaimer : Saya tidak Mengakui kepemilikan Naruto Maupun No Game No Life.**_

_**Rate : T **_

"_**.." Bicara Normal.  
'..' Berfikir  
*..* Sound Effects  
[..] Latar**_

_**Chapter 1 : Dibuang?!**_

**Let's Start !**

_**Chakra, Siapa yang tidak mengenal ini? Sesuatu yang disebut sebagai tenaga, dalam menggunakkan Berbagai macam jutsu oleh para Shinobi, walau tidak semua.**_

.

.

.

**[Penyerangan Kyuubi]**

Dahulu, ada seekor monster yang dijuluki **Rubah Berekor Sembilan / Kyuubi**, yang memiliki kekuatan dahsyat yang dapat menghancurkan gunung hanya dengan libasan ekornya, yang sekarang sedang menghancurkan sebuah Desa yang bernama, **Konohagakure**.

**(Disini penyerangannya sama kyk Canon, Cuma ditambah dengan kelahiran Menma dan Naruto, Kyuubi disegel di Menma dan Naruto tidak punya chakra serta Minato juga Kushina masih hidup, dan Sandaime yang menyegel Kyuubi.)**

**[Skip Time, 13 Years later]**

**Naruto POV**

Ya, inilah aku, Naruto, Anak dari Yondaime Hokage, Konoha no Kiiroi Senko, Namikaze Minato, dan Akai Chiisio no Habanero , Uzumaki Kushina dan juga Adik dari Uzumaki Menma, dan kenapa aku tidak menggunakkan marga mereka? Simple kok, aku dibuang, karena tidak punya Chakra.. Hehehe.. Namun aku Yakin, Manusia yang tidak memiliki Chakra-pun bisa mengalahkan Para Shinobi dan aku akan membuktikan itu ! , Bersama Kakak Angkat dan Adik Angkat-ku, **Sora, Shiro**.

**Menma POV**

Oke, Namaku Namikaze Menma, Dan kalian pasti sudah tau aku anak siapa.. Aku tidak suka terhadap orang lemah, dan Naruto, kenapa? Karena dia LEMAH ! Tidak memiliki chakra dan menjadi aib keluarga.

.

.

.

*CTAK*

"Checkmate.. kau kalah dalam permainan Ini, Shikamaru, Shikaku-Jii." Celetuk Seseorang berambut pirang yang kita kenal sebagai, Naruto.

"NANIII !? Tidakkah kau memberikan kesempatan untuk kami agar menang?" Sahut Shikamaru.

"Hhhh.. Itu tidak mungkin Shikamaru. Naruto tidak akan mungkin memberikan kesempatan itu". Sambung Seseorang yang merupakan duplikat Shikamaru, namun lebih tua.

"Ya, Aku, tidak akan kalah pada apapun, siapapun, bahkan dunia ini, maupun Dewa sekalipun, Ingat itu". Kata Naruto dengan Serius.

"Yah, itu terserah padamu Naruto, tapi untuk mengkhayal jangan terlalu tinggi ya?! Karena mustahil Manusia melawan dewa, baiklah aku akan berangkat ke kantor Hokage sekarang, Shikamaru ! Kau ajak Naruto sekarang ke Academy !" Sahut Shikaku dengan kata-kata yang mungkin sangat OOC dan kepanjangan bagi para Nara.

"Haaahh.. Mendokusei.. Ayo Naruto.."

"Baik.." Jawab naruto dengan singkat.

**[Konoha Academy]**

Sesampainya mereka di Academy Shikamaru langsung menuju ke kelas dan mengatakan sesuatu pada Naruto.

"Naruto, aku tau mungkin sekarang kau akan diejek dan lainnya dan jika itu terjadi aku akan-"

"Tidak usah,aku dapat menjaga diriku sendiri, dan bisakah kau menunjukkan dimana kelasmu? Selain itu aku juga sudah hafal semua tempat disini serta guru dan murid yang belajar disini , jadi bisakah kau menunjukkan kelasmu dimana?" Potong Naruto dengan cepat dan membuat Shikamaru terkejut.

"Jadi kau menghafalnya? Dalam 30 detik dengan buku yang kau pinjam di Iruka-Sensei?!"

"Ya, dan bisakah kau tunjukkan kelasmu?"

"Tapi, bukannya kau menghafal? Lalu, Kenapa kau-"

"Bertanya diamana kelasmu? Aku Cuma mengetes apakahkau memang benar-benar mengingat kelasmu? Siapa tau selama ini kau tertidur sambil masuk ke dalam kelas yang salah, Shikamaru".

"Naruto.. Aku terima jika kau lebih pintar, Tapi setidaknya jangan memotong pembicaraan orang.. Mendokusei."

"Ohh Gomen.. Aku lupa" dan Shikamaru pun sweatdrop Karena tingkah dan kata-kata yang terlontar dari Naruto, Lalu..

*PLUK*

"Ne.. Shikamaru.. Kau Terlambat lagi ya? CEPAT MASUK KELAS !" Perintah orang yang menepuk pundak Shikamaru dengan Aura hitam yang mengerikan".

"H-hai Sensei ! T-tapi sebelum itu-"

"Halo, Iruka-Sensei, Aku Naruto, Murid baru disini. Yoroshiku". Potong Naruto.

"Oh.. aku sudah tahu itu dari Shikaku-San, Jadi.. SHIKAMARU ! CEPAT MASUK KEDALAM KELASMU !".

"H-Haiii..". Jawab Shikamaru sambil berlari ke dalam kelas.

"Iruka-Sensei, apakah aku harus berlari juga?". Celetuk Naruto dengan alasan yang membuat Iruka terjengkang.

"T-tidak usah, Lagipula kau adalah murid baru disini jadi, kau akan masuk kelas bersamaku." Sahut Iruka dengan Sebuah Keringat besar menempel di kepala.

**[Konoha Academy, Class]**

Lalu, Saat mereka sampai di dalam kelas Iruka-pun menyuruh agar Murid-Muridnya duduk dan langsung menyuruh Naruto masuk lalu memperkenalkan diri.

"Naruto desu, Yoroshiku."

"Apa-apaan anak yang tidak memiliki chakra itu?!"

"Sok keren".

"Aib Hokage".

Dan masih banyak lagi ungkapan tidak mengenakkan yang diungkapkan oleh mereka.

*PLAAKK*

Lalu, Iruka pun menampar(?) Papan yang tidak berdosa itu dengan penggaris.

"DIAM ! Dan Naruto, kau duduk di Samping-"

" bukan Sensei?"Potong Naruto.

"B-bagaimana kau bisa-"

"Tahu? Karena gerak-gerikmu dari saat aku masuk ke kelas, kau Nampak bingung untuk menempatkan aku dimana karena banyak tempat duduk yang kosong, dan pada saat itu tatapan matamu mengarah pada satu tempat yaitu.. Tempat duduk yang kosong di sebelah Shikamaru dan alasan pribadi lainnya. Mungkin simpan saja itu untuk nanti kau tanyakan, Sensei." Potong naruto lagi, Dengan terkejutnya Seluruh penghuni kelas, Terlebih lagi pada Iruka, karena Semua yang ia pikirkan Tercetak detail pada kata-kata yang dilontarkan Naruto.

"B-baiklah Naruto kau langsung saja duduk disana,dan buka buku Tentang ilmu Shinobi halaman 97." Lanjut Iruka dengan agak sedikit tergagap.

"Psst, Naruto Perkenalkan aku-"

"Kiba kan?" Potong Naruto.

"Dan aku-"

"Chouji. Dan aku tidak akan meminta snack milikmu. Jadi tidak usah khawatir."

Lalu pada saat yang bersamaan seseorang menolehnya dan berpikir.

"D-dia Tampan d-dan juga p-pintar.." Pikir hinata sambil sedikit merona.

**[Skip Time, Pulang dari Academy]**

"Ne, Shikamaru aku ingin ke-"

"Perpustakaan Konoha kan Naruto? Ya sudah, tapi jangan terlalu larut, karena Orangtua-ku akan mengomeli-ku dan itu sangat-" Potong Shikamaru dan..

"Merepotkan, Bukan begitu Shikamaru?" Potong Naruto dengan cepat.

"Ya, Ah Sudahlah kau ke Perpustakaan saja sana ! Mendokusei.." Balas Shikamaru dengan agak sedikit kesal.

"Hn, Baiklah."

*Sweatdrop*

Dan pada saat Naruto dalam perjalanan ke Perpustakaan Kebetulan ia melewati Shi No Mori / Hutan Kematian yang terkenal mengerikan bagi para Pelajar Academy, Genin dan bahkan para Chuunin Dan Bersamaan juga pada saat itu Naruto melihat sesuatu Berbentuk lingkaran Bermotif aneh dan bercahaya di langit, Lalu selanjutnya.

*BZZZZTT*

*WUSSSHHH*

Dan Empat orang keluar dari lingkaran tersebut.

"GYAAAAA ! SHIRO KITA AKAN JATUH !" Teriak pria Berambut merah maroon dan Beriris Emas.

"APAAA SALAH KITA SORA- NII ?!" Balas Saudara Perempuan si Rambut Merah Maroon (Sora) Yang memiliki rambut putih dan memiliki iris berwarna emas.

"KYAAA !, SORA, SHIRO ! KARENA KALIAN SUDAH MENGALAHKAN DEWA YANG PALING AGUNG TET-SAMA JADI DIA MEMBERI HUKUMAN INIIII !" Teriak Seorang gadis Berambut merah yang berusaha menutupi Rok-nya Yang hamper tersingkap karena angin yang biasa dipanggil Steph.

"Ahh, Master-Tachi dan Dola-Chan mungkin Sayapku sekarang dapat digunakkan jadi tenang saja.."

*WUUUSSHH* *WUUUSSHH*

"N-nampaknya tidak Bisa, Master-Sama.."

"GYAAAA JIBRIIIL ! KENAPA DISAAT SEPERTI INI !? SHIROOO AWAAAS !"

"NII-CHAAAN !"

"GYAAAA ! KENAPA TIDAK ADA YANG MENGKHAWATIRKANKU !" Nampaknya Sang Wanita berambut merah sedang meratapi nasibnya yang lumayan miris.

*DHUAAAARRR*

"E-etto.. Kalian siapa?" Tanya naruto dengan sangat polos.

"Hee? E-EEHHHH !? SORA ! SHIRO-"

"Ya.. Kita Selamat, Steph.."

"Ahhh~, Master-Sama.. Nampaknya kita sudah sampai di dimensi itu.."

"Ya.. Kami sudah tau dan-"

"Hoyy ! kalian mendengarkanku tidak ?!"

"Ya.. Kami mendengarkan dan.. Siapa namamu ?"

"Sebelum aku memperkenalkan diri Sebaiknya kalian ter-"

"Aku Sora, Ini Shiro, Yang Bersayap itu Jibril dan yang berambut merah dengan tampang bodoh itu-"

"Steph, Karena kalian sendiri yang memanggilnya Steph." Potong Naruto.

'**Hiks.. Kenapa selalu aku~?!'** Batin miris Seekor *Ehm*Sebuah, Etto.. Seorang Steph..Iya benar.. Seorang Steph..

"Nii, Sendiri Siapa?" Ucap Shiro dengan Neko Eyes-nya yang Moe dan Mematikan.

"Naruto, Desu."

"Lalu.. Ini di Mana? Naruto-san?" Lanjut Steph.

"Di Konohagakure, Salah Satu Dari Lima desa Besar Shinobi."

"KONOHAGAKURE ?! SHINOBI ?! Apa itu desu~? Rasa ingin tahu Flugel-ku sudah mengganggu Ihihi-"

"Jibril.. Hukuman.." Kali ini Shiro yang Berbicara.

*DHUAAKK*

"A-Ahh~ Master-sama.. Jangaaan~." Bagaikan Terkena batu (Dalam Imajinasi Jibril) Nampaknya Jibril sendiri sangat ketakutan..

"Jadi.. Wahai Imouto-ku ! Biarkan aku menghukumnya !"

"Hukum dia, Sora-Nii."

Lalu Sora pun mengesek tangannya ke arah sayap Jibril, Sehingga Jibril sendiri mengeluarkan desahan-desahan aneh yang membuat Sora semakin semangat untuk Menggeseknya.

"Ahhh~ Disituuh, Iyaahhnnh Master-samaahh.. KYAAAAHHHN~."

"Eh E-etto.. Jadi kalian dari mana?" Sahut Naruto yang menghentikan Proses Hukuman(?) Jibril.

"Disboard Naru-Nii." Lanjut Shiro dengan Pose masih memfoto Jibril dan Sora dengan Handphone-nya.

'**Disboard? Apa lagi omongan aneh yang akan mereka keluarkan, Tapi.. Manusia dengan Sayap itu, Apa?' **Batin Naruto saat melihat Jibril.

"Engg.. Etto, Jibril-san? Kau ini.. Manusia? Atau.. Sesuatu?" Lanjut naruto setelah sadar dari Kebathinan(?)-Nya itu.

"Ara. Aku adalah Seorang Flugel desu, mungkinkah kau mau.. Memberiku tentang Shinobi?!~" Jawab Jibril dengan Iler yang menetes dan Muka Pengen yang.. Seperti ingin menelanjangi seseorang.

"Kau mau tau? Jibril-san? Jilat tanganku."

"HEEEEEE?! T-Tidak mungkin Master-"

"Jibril.. Lakukan.." Paksa Sora dengan Muka yang mesum dan Tangan yang ingin menggrepe Jibril.

"Nnn.. Aku tidak menyukainya tapi, karena ini perintah Master." Gumam Jibril sambil melakukan gesture tubuh yang menandakan penolakan.

**~Mohon Tunggu Sebentar~ *adegan sensor***

"Tolong Beritahu aku.. Naru-Sama" Mohon Jibril sambil menjilat tangan Naruto.

"M-Master ! Menjilat Tangan menjijikan ini sambil memohon adalah sesuatu yang vulgar ! tapi kenapa ya?-"

"Kenapa ya, saat aku melakukannya atas perintahmu, aku mau melakukannya dengan senang hati ?" Lanjut Jibril sembari memotong pembicaraannya sendiri diiringi dengan Background Pink penuh tanda Cinta.

"H-hey ! Jibril Hentikan !" Dan sora pun meronta karena pelukan Jibril yang matanya dipenuhi bintang-bintang.

"Lalu.. Tujuan kalian kesini, apa?" Tanya Naruto dengan tegas.

"Tujuan Kami, Adalah Mewujudkan 10 Komandemen di dimensi ini."

**.TBC.**

_**10 Komandemen :**_

_**Pertama : Di dunia ini/ditempat ini segala jenis pembunuhan, peperangan dan perampokan dilarang di dunia ini.**_

_**Kedua : Semua masalah akan diselesaikan dengan permainan.**_

_**Ketiga : Dalam Permainan, setiap pemain akan mempertaruhkan sesuatu yang dianggap memiliki nilai yang sama.**_

_**Keempat : Selama tidak bertentangan dengan sumpah ketiga,Apapun yang dipertaruhkan dan aturan dari permainan tidak akan dipertanyakan.**_

_**Kelima : Kelompok penantanglah yang berhak menentukan aturan permainan.**_

_**Keenam : Peraturan apapun yang telah disepakati harus dipenuhi.**_

_**Ketujuh : Konflik antar kelompok akan dilakukan oleh perwakilan yang memiliki kuasa penuh.**_

_**Kedelapan : Tertangkap basah melakukan kecurangan dalam permainan, akan dinyatakan kalah secara instan.**_

_**Kesembilan : Atas nama dewa, peraturan sebelumnya mungkin saja bisa berubah.**_

_**Kesepuluh : Ayo kita nikmati bersama permainan ini !**_

Haaahhh.. Gomen kalo mungkin wordnya kurang baru bisa nulis sekitar 1.764 Dan kalo mau Nge-Flame juga ngga apa kok, Tapi pake kata-kata sopan dan jelaskan dimana letak ketidaksukaan kalian dan tentunya akan saya koreksi desu. Serta tinggalkan jejak kalian lewat REVIEW ya !

Jaa !


	2. Chapter 2

**Doumo Desu ! Hehehe.. maaf kalau updatenya lama, dikarenakan Tugas sekolah yang menumpuk, dan Alergi yang mengharuskan saya menjadi vegetarian ( lagi) selama 3 bulan.. Huhu.. T-T goodbye Daging.. Ya sudah kalo gitu, Sekarang kita lanjut ke cerita ! (Balasan Review dibawah ya !)**

**Summary : Naruto, Anak yang di buang karena tidak memiliki chakra, Namun dia berusaha menngubah dunia yang beranggapan Manusia tanpa chakra itu, LEMAH !**

_**Pairing : No Pairing Desu ! (untuk saat ini.) Cuma Family.**_

_**Warning : Typo(s), OOC, Gaje, Hancur, Membuat Pusing, Mual-Mual dan Pingsan secara Tidak elit dan Mengenaskan.. Gamers!Naru, LevelGodGenius!Naru, Twin!MenmaNaru, StepSister!Shiro StepBrother!Sora.**_

_**Disclaimer : Saya tidak Mengakui kepemilikan Naruto Maupun No Game No Life.**_

_**Rate : T **_

"_**.." Bicara Normal.  
'..' Berfikir  
*..* Sound Effects  
[..] Latar**_

"Lalu.. Tujuan kalian kesini, apa?" Tanya Naruto dengan tegas.

"Tujuan Kami, Adalah Mewujudkan 10 Komandemen di dimensi ini."

_**Chapter 2 : Tujuan.**_

**Let's Start !**

"10 Komandemen ? Apalagi itu?" Tanya Naruto dengan Sebuah tanda Tanya besar di atas kepalanya.

"Jibril Tolong jelaskan." Perintah sora.

"Hai, Master-Sama. Jadi 10 komandemen sendiri adalah peraturan yang berlaku di dunia, atau dimensi tempat kami berasal dan isi dari 10 komandemen itu sendiri adalah.."

"_**10 Komandemen :**_

_**Pertama : Di dunia ini/ditempat ini segala jenis pembunuhan, peperangan dan perampokan dilarang di dunia ini.**_

_**Kedua : Semua masalah akan diselesaikan dengan permainan.**_

_**Ketiga : Dalam Permainan, setiap pemain akan mempertaruhkan sesuatu yang dianggap memiliki nilai yang sama.**_

_**Keempat : Selama tidak bertentangan dengan sumpah ketiga,Apapun yang dipertaruhkan dan aturan dari permainan tidak akan dipertanyakan.**_

_**Kelima : Kelompok penantanglah yang berhak menentukan aturan permainan.**_

_**Keenam : Peraturan apapun yang telah disepakati harus dipenuhi.**_

_**Ketujuh : Konflik antar kelompok akan dilakukan oleh perwakilan yang memiliki kuasa penuh.**_

_**Kedelapan : Tertangkap basah melakukan kecurangan dalam permainan, akan dinyatakan kalah secara instan.**_

_**Kesembilan : Atas nama dewa, peraturan sebelumnya mungkin saja bisa berubah.**_

_**Kesepuluh : Ayo kita nikmati bersama permainan ini !" **_ Jelas Jibril dengan panjang lebar.

"Dengan kata lain, kau ingin mengubah dunia ini menjadi damai dengan mengubah dunia ini sendiri menjadi game, apakah aku benar? Sora? Shiro?" Sahut Naruto.

"Kurasa kau mungkin lawan yang cocok bagi kami, Dan kami tidak akan kalah, karena Kuuhaku tidak akan kalah." Sahut Sora dan Shiro dengan Semangat.

"Kalau begitu, Aku adalah orang pertama yang akan mengalahkan Kalian, Kuuhaku." Balas Naruto dengan serius.

"Bagaimana jika kita bermain sebuah game?" Kali ini Shiro yang menyahut.

"HEEEEE?! SORA?! SHIRO?! KITA BARU SAMPAI DAN KALIAN SUDAH MENANTANG SESEORANG BERMAIN GAME?!" Dan Seekor Steph-pun mengeluarkan suara MerDu (Merusak Dunia)-nya yang membuat Naruto sendiri menutup hidung(?) oh salah.. Menutup telinga-nya.

"Tentu saja Dola-chan, dan jika dilihat-lihat Nampaknya Master-tachi sedang sangat bersemangat saat ini" Dan kali ini jibril-pun ikut Mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Lanjut Naruto

"Jadi game apa yang ingin Kau mainkan? Naruto-san?" Lanjut Sora.

"Game-nya adalah…"

_**~Kuuhaku No Monogatari~**_

"Kalian yang menentukannya.." lanjut Naruto yang tadi ucapannya sempat tergantung.

"Benarkah?" Sahut Shiro dengan pandangan yang seolah-olah menantang.

"Aku serius" Dan Naruto juga terlihat bersemangat.

"Catur? Bagaimana dengan Catur?" Balas Sora.

"Catur? Apa itu?"

*BRAAKK*

Lalu semuanya terjengkang karena ucapan Naruto Barusan.

"E-eng, E-etto Catur itu seperti Shogi-"

"Ohhh Seperti Shogi? Namun dengan versi dan bentuk berbeda?" Potong Naruto atas ucapan Sora yang tadi."

'Cepat Sekali mengerti..'Batin Seluruh makhluk yang ada disana, Kecuali Naruto tentunya.

"Namun di game ini kita mengukur Kharisma,kepemimpinan, kebijak sanaan, kecerdasan dan potensi kita masing-masing untuk mengubah dunia ini dan setiap bidak memiliki kemampuan berpikirnya sendiri-sendiri. Baiklah kalau begitu.. Bisakah kita mulai Naruto-san?" Tanya Sora

"Uhm.." Nampaknya Naruto sendiri Setuju.

"Jibril?"

"Hai, Shiro-sama" Lalu Jibril-pun membuat rangkaian sihir sederhana untuk membentuk komponen bidak catur serta papan catur.

"Tapi, Sebelum kita bermain bisakah kau membuat peraturannya dan mempertaruhkan sesuatu? Naruto-san?" Tawar Sora.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Peraturannya sama seperti catur biasa, dan batas maksimal Waktu berpikir selama pertandingan 30 detik, dengan total waktu 5 menit dan batas langkah 50, dan jika lebih dari 30 detik maka kesempatan milikmu pada saat itu akan berpindah pada kesempatan yang bermain selanjutnya, lalu aku akan mempertaruhkan hak hidupku sebagai manusia dan aku akan menjadi bagian dari kalian." Jelas Naruto dengan panjang lebar.

"Kalau begitu, kami mempertaruhkan hak hidup kami sebagai imanity dan jika kami kalah, kami menjadi manusia sepertimu dan satu lagi, bisakah kami bertukar pada saat Bermain, karena bagaimanapun, Kuuhaku adalah satu" Sahut Sora dan Shiro bersamaan.

"Oh, aku hampir lupa. Katakan **Aschente **sebelum kalian bermain, terutama kau naruto-san." Dan jibril sendiri Yang berbicara sekarang.

"Untuk apa?" dan Naruto-pun bertanya.

"Sebagai persetujuan dari-"

"10 Komandemen? Baiklah kalau begitu." Potong Naruto kepada ucapan jibril yang seketika membuat Wajah jibril sedikit menggelap.

"Oi-Oi ! Jibril ! Apa-apaan muka seram itu?" dan kali ini juga Sora mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Nii.. Kau lama, _**Aschente !**__" _

"O-ohh sudah dimulai ya Shiro adikku?baiklah kalau begitu, _**Aschente !**_"

"_**Aschente !**_" Sahut Naruto.

Dan Game pun dimulai dengan Naruto di giliran pertama, yang memindahkan bidak Pion dari D-2 ke D-4.

"D-2, D-4" dan bidak itu bergerak Sendiri.

(ini gamenya seperti catur yang digunaiin sama kuuhaku bwt ngelawan Kurami Zell di Episode 3 No Game No Life.)

_**SORA POV.**_

Catur menguntungkan bagi pemain giliran pertama. Jika kedua pemain selalu mengambil Langkahterbaik mereka maka pemain pertama yang lebih memungkinkan untuk menang.

Jadi tidak mungkin bahwa anak ini Tidak mengetahui hal seperti ini, Selain itu ada kemungkinan anak ini Secerdas Shiro.

_**SORA POV END.**_

"G-7, Maju." dan kali ini adalah giliran Shiro, Namun..

'Dia Maju tiga langkah? Jadi ini maksud dari Peraturan tadi?' Batin Naruto.

"Knight, C-3." Lanjut Naruto dan kali ini bidak Kuda yang bergerak sendiri dan berpindah.

'Tidak Bereaksi?! Apa maksud anak ini? Apakah dia telah mengetahui rencana kami? Atau dia Tidak menyadari sama sekali?' Batin 4 Orang di pihak Kuuhaku.

"F-7, Maju" dan Shiro pun membuat bidak pion F-7 maju tiga langkah lagi.

'Maju? Perintah apa itu?' Batin Naruto kebingungan.

"E-2, E-4." Perintah Naruto pada bidak Pion-nya

"F-5, Makan Pion di E-4" Dan Bidak Pion Shiro-pun menyerang bidak Pion Naruto.

"C-3, Balas rebut E-4" Dan kali ini Naruto yang Menyerang.

"H-2, Ke H-3" Lanjut Shiro.

"Knight, Rebut H-3" Serang Naruto (Lagi) pada Bidak Shiro.

"Knight, rebut Knight E-4." Lalu Shiro membalas serangan Naruto.

"Queen, H-5. Check" Naruto Men-Check Shiro dengan memindahkan Ratu ke H-5.

'Hebat juga.. ternyata Orang ini bisa menyaingi Shiro-sama' Batin Jibril.

'Menarik'Batin Kuuhaku bersaudara Secara bersamaan.

"S-Sora.. Tidak biasanya-"

"Diam dan Perhatikan." Potong Sora terhadap Steph.

"F-2, F-4." Dan tidak ada reaksi dari bidak tersebut Setelah Naruto memerintahkan bidak tersebut untuk maju.

"F-2, F-4" Ulang Naruto.

'Ternyata Begitu.. Kunci dari game catur ini Sendiri adalah, terkadang bidak tidak mau bergerak, Karena tidak ada prajurit yang dengan sukarela berjalan ke tempat dimana dia pasti akan terbunuh Dan Cuma tingkat kesetiaan tinggi yang bisa membuat mereka melakukannya, Jadi aku tidak bisa mengorbankan bidakku sendiri ya?' Batin Naruto.

"Kenapa, Naruto? Waktumu hampir Habis loh."Provokasi Sora.

"Ck ! D-3, Rebut Knight musuh." Perintah Naruto, namun sama seperti tadi. Bidaknya tidak mau bergerak.

"A-2, A-3" Kali ini Naruto menggerakan Pionnya satu langkah kedepan.

"Bishop, Maju rebut Knight musuh." Lalu Shiro menyerang Knight Naruto.

"Bishop, rebut Knight musuh." Dan kali ini sama saja, bidak naruto tidak mau bergerak.

'Jadi Begitu ! Ini sama sekali bukan Catur ! Ini adalah game strategi Penyerangan !' Batin Naruto yang telah mendapat Solusi dari semua kegundahan(?) ini.

"Jadi, Naruto. Kau mengaku Kalah?" Sora-pun Memprovokasi Naruto yang wajahnya telah menggelap.

"Aku.." Balas Naruto.

"Apa? Aku tidak mendengarmu.." Ejek Sora.

"Aku.."

"Aku..? Apa kau mau mengatakan 'Aku Menyerah' Naruto?"

"AKU TIDAK AKAN MENYERAH !" Teriak Naruto.

"PERHATIAN KEPADA SELURUH PASUKAN !" dan Seluruh Bidak Naruto menoleh kepadanya.

"Dengan Kekuasaanku Sebagai raja kalian, Siapapun yang bersedia bertarung Mati-matian di Medan pertempuran ini. Bebas Menentukan hak hidup kalian sendiri !"

"Apa !?" Sahut Jibril dan Steph secara bersamaan.

'Jadi dia sudah mengetahuinya ya?' Batin Sora.

"Bagi semua prajurit yang bertarung di garis depan, Jika Kalian menang kalian akan dibebaskan dari tugas Militer dan terbebaskan dari pajak Seumur Hidup, Kalian juga akan mendapat hadiah yang besar dari Negara Kalian ! Karena itulah, Para perjaka. Jangan sampai Mati !" Dan Naruto pun berpidato kepada bidak-bidaknya.

"Dan, Kalian yang sudah punya keluarga atau orang yang kalian cintai, Kembalilah hidup-hidup !" Lanjut Naruto.

"UUUUUUOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH !" Karena efek pidato Naruto tersebut, Bidak-Bidak naruto menjadi Sangat bersemangat dan mulai menyerang Bidak Shiro tanpa perintah Naruto.

*TRANK* *CTINK*

*BLAAGGH*

Karena serangan Bidak Naruto satu sampai dua bidak Shiro tidak bisa bertahan.

"Nii.." Mohon Shiro kepada kakaknya.

"Hai, Hai. Dari sini kakak yang mengambil alih." Dan Sora pun mulai maju.

"SELURUH PASUKAAAN ! TETAPLAH BERTARUNG UNTUK MEMPERTAHANKAN WILAYAH KITAA ! AKU PERCAYA PADA KALIAN SEMUA YANG TELAH BERTARUNG DEMI NEGARA KITA, MAKA DARI ITU KALIAN YANG BERHASIL MEMENANGKAN PERTEMPURAN INI.. BEBAS BERHUBUNGAN INTIM DENGAN SIAPA SAJA DAN DIBEBASKAN SERTA AMAN, BAHAGIA DAN SEJAHTERA DI DALAM NEGARA INII !" Teriak Sora kepada seluruh bidaknya.

"UUUUUUUUOOOOOOOOOHHHHHH !"

Dan nampaknya.. Pertarungan disini Semakin memanas karena pidato dari Sora tadi.

"Kalian Raja Dan ratu ! jangan diam saja ! maju ke garis depan dan bantu Pasukan Garis depan !" Perintah Naruto kepada bidak-bidaknya.

"Kalian semua juga ! Raja dan Ratu ! Jangan Cuma menonton !" Sora-pun mulai mengikuti langkah Naruto.

"Pion 6 ! Musuh mu ada di depan ! serang dan bunuh Bishop itu !" Perintah Sora.

*TAP* *TAP*

*WUSSSHH*

*SRIING*

Pion tadi berlari dan melompat, serta mencoba menyerang.

"Bishop, Tahan Serangan Pion itu!" Perintah Naruto.

*CTANK*

Akhirnya serangan itu tertahan.

"Cih ! Knight 2 bantu Pion 6, Serang Bishop musuh !" Teriak Sora

"Pion 3 ! Bantu Bishop, Tahan serangan Knight !" Balas Naruto

*CTANK* *TRANKK*

*WUSSHHH* *DRAP*

Dan mereka berdua pun saling menyerang.

"Rook 1 ! Serang King !" Nampaknya Sora sangat berambisius.

"King ! Tahan serangan dan Queen Tusuk dia dari belakang !"

*TRANKK* *TRANKK*

*JEBB* *DERRR* *PYAARR*

Lalu, Sang Rook-pun Hancur karena tusukan Queen.

'Gawat dia bisa mengimbangiku ! apa yang harus kulakukan ? dasar Bocah ! Nampaknya itu Cuma cara satu-satunya..' batin Sora dengan seringai di akhir.

"Raja mundur.." Lanjut Sora, dan pada saat raja mundur sesuatu terjadi.

*TRANKK*

*ZRUUUTT*

Dan Pion putih Naruto berubah menjadi Pion Hitam milik Kuuhaku setelah serangannya ditangkis oleh tameng Rook milik Sora.

'Gawat.. Apa ini ? Pencucian otak?' Batin Naruto khawatir.

"Seluruh Pasukan mundur ! Mereka sedang melakukan Jurus Pencucian Otak !" Naruto Berteriak dengan nada yang mengkhawatirkan.

'Dia Tahu !?' Batin Seluruh orang disana, Kecuali Naruto.

"Jangan Biarkan mereka menyentuh kalian !" Sambung Naruto.

'Heh. Dia belum punya bukti,maka dia tidak bisa mengetahui bahwa kita curang, jadi tidak apa Master-Tachi yang pasti menang dari Makhluk rendahan ini.' Dan Jibril-pun meremehkan Naruto lewat Kebathinan (?)-nya.

"Semua Pasukan Maju !" Perintah Sora.

'Sial… Sial, sial, sial, sial. Kacau, kacau, kacau. Aku kira dia Cuma melakukan satu kecurangan Tapi dia masih memiliki Trik curang lainnya! Sial ! Kenapa aku tidak bisa menyadari hal itu ?!.' Naruto-pun mulai Khawatir.

*TRANKK* *TRANKK*

*ZRUUT* *ZRUUT*

Satu Pion dan Satu Bishop milik Naruto telah menjadi milik Sora karena menangkis Serangan Knight dan Rook milik Sora.

"Penggal Kepala King musuh, Queen, dengan ini Checkmate."

*SRIING-*

"QUEEEENNN !" Tiba-tiba Naruto langsung ada di hadapan bidak King-nya sambil merentangkan tangan dan itu menghentikan serangan Queen milik Sora.

"HEEEEE ?! NARUTO-SAN !?" Kali ini Seekor Steph yang Berteriak. (Steph : Author-Temeee ! Mati Sanaaa!)

"Queen,Turunkan pedangmu. Apa kau ingin Membunuh anakmu ini?" Lalu Naruto berakting bahwa ia adalah Anak dari Queen yang membuat wajah dari Queen sendiri Heran.

"Apa Kau lupa? Bahwa kau meninggalkan Anakmu ini ketika berumur 5 Tahun?! Dan kau menangis sambil berlari ?!" Sambung Naruto.

"Bodoh, Raja bodoh ! Kau hanya memutar balikkan fakta dengan drama ini !" Gertak Sora.

"Drama? Kau yang menikah dengan Queen-mu sendiri bahkan tidak tahu apa-apa tentangnya ! Apakah kau hanya Menikmati tubuhnya saja?" Dan Naruto pun membalikkan keadaan dengan Drama yang dibuat sedemikian rupa untuk Bidak Queen Sora, yang sekarang telah berubah warna putih dan berpindah kepemilikan ke bidak Naruto.

"Cih ! Wahai Queen-ku ! Kenapa engkau berkhianat? Apa karena Anak-mu itu?! Padahal dialah yang menyerang ketentraman Negara kita !" Balas Sora.

"Tidak ! Dia tidak akan ikut Raja Mesum sepertimu !" Balas Naruto.

"Siapa Yang mesum Hah ! Aku ini Cuma Mesum level Dewa !" Lanjut Sora dengan.. beberapa lagakan aneh..

"Nii.. Kau Mesum.." Kali ini Shiro yang Menusuk Sora dengan kata-kata bernada seolah-olah Sora itu menjijikan.

*JLEBB*

"Ohok.. Shiro.. Kata-katamu sangat menyakitkan.. Hiks." Lalu Sora Menangis dengan,.. Etto.. Anime Tears? Iya.. Benar.. Anime Tears.

'Disaat seperti ini mereka masih bisa bermain-main, Aku tidak percaya sebelumnya mereka mengalahkan Dewa yang Agung, Tet-Sama..' Batin Sebuah Steph dengan Anime tears.. Iya benar.. Sebuah Steph..

*TEET TEET TEET*

Dengan berbunyinya bel tadi, Naruto dan Sora menyeringai dan mengatakan Suatu kalimat Secara bersamaan.

"Kita Seri."

"Jadi Naruto-san Mana yang kau pilih? Karena waktu bermain kita sudah habis, apakah kita berdua menang? Atau kita berdua kalah?" Lanjut Sora.

"Sou ka.. Aku memilih.. Bebas." Balas Naruto.

"Jadi, Naru-Nii akan ikut bersama kita?" Tanya Shiro.

"Ya, dan aku akan membiarkan kalian menang, Sementara itu akulah yang akan mengambil kekalahannya." Dan dengan ini Naruto pun mengalah.

"Dengan kata lain.."

*SRIIIIING*

***TBC***

**Fuaahhhh.. Kali ini Word-nya Lumayan.. Sekitar 2153-an.. dan ini dia Balasan Review, Desu !**

**akbar123 :**

ini adalah fanfic paling anti mainstream yang pernah saya baca dan ini benar-benar menarik.  
Tapi tadi di bagian jibril jilat tangan itu kayanya gak perlu deh, atau kalau mau begitu waktunya gak tepat.  
Yah.. Pokoknya terus berusaha dan jangan sampai fic ini terbengkalai karna pasti akan banyak reader yang berminat dengan fic anda ini :D dan jujur saya ini sebenarnya cuma silent reader tapi anda berhasil membuat saya me-review fic anda #kok kaya jadi nyombongin diri ya ? Au ah *plakk.. Hehe jadi intinya jangan sampai fic ini terbengkalai dan juga jangan memasukan terlalu banyak adegan yang sama kaya yang ada di animenya. Oke segitu saja, saya tunggu kelanjutan fic anda ;)

**Oke deh, dan makasih ya buat reviewnya. Untuk story ini sendiri akan update terus, Namun yang disayangakn updatenya tidak akan menentu, Akbar-san ehehe..**

**21senpai12 :**

ide bagus thor! di anime no game no life dibutuhkan tet (dewa yang esa) untuk menegakan 10 komandemen,jadi apakah naruto dan blank bersauda akan melawan para dewa di naruverse?

**Untuk saat ini saya kasih bocoran bahwa, Ini sendiri adalah Rencana Tet, dan tidak ada sangkut pautnya untuk melawan dewa / pemegang dari Dimensi Naruto sendiri, Desu-Yo.. ! ehehe makasih reviewnya yah !**

**Cloud the First Tsurugi :**

lanjuttttttttttt...

**Iya, Ini udah lanjut kok.. Arigatou ne, Anata wa, review no koto tsukai Yo !**

**The KidSNo OppAi**

lanjutt torr

**Oke deh..**

** .7**** :**

wow! ceritanya menarik! naruto jenius?! ini baru tidk mainstream! lanjut thor...pairnya nanti y!

**Makasih.. Untuk pairing masih saya tentukan.. jadi yang sabar, Ne? To Arigato Yo !**

**Dan sekian pembahasan Review, Maaf klo ada yang ngga saya balas, karena berhubung tugas saya sangat menumpuk jadi saya Cuma bisa membalas beberapa saja.. Hontou ni Gomenasai Yo ! Selamat Valentine dan Imlek ! **

**Jaa Ne !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Maafkan aku Minna ! Aku nggak bisa Update 1 thn. T_T  
Hal Ini dikarenakan Urusan di Dunia nyata yang sangat Sibuk. Benar-benar Sibuk. Yah sebagai Siswa SMA, dan Juga Pembantu di Rumah Sendiri selain itu Writer Block yang menyerang benar-benar membuatku sakit kepala. Jadi silahkan Flame aja saya nggak apa kok. Ini memang kesalahan saya karena saya hampir melupakan Cerita ini jadi saya mohon maaf semuanya. Dan saya juga minta maaf karena tidak dapat membalas Review kalian Semua.**

**Summary : Naruto, Anak yang di buang karena tidak miliki chakra, Namun dia berusaha mengubah dunia yang beranggapan Manusia tanpa chakra itu, LEMAH !**

_**Pairing : No Pairing Desu ! (untuk saat ini.) Cuma Family.**_

_**Warning : Typo(s), OOC, Gaje, Hancur, Membuat Pusing, Mual-Mual dan Pingsan secara Tidak elit dan Mengenaskan.. Gamers!Naru, LevelGodGenius!Naru, Twin!MenmaNaru, StepSister!Shiro StepBrother!Sora.**_

_**Disclaimer : Saya tidak Mengakui kepemilikan Naruto Maupun No Game No Life.**_

_**Rate : T **_

"_**.." Bicara Normal.  
'..' Berfikir  
*..* Sound Effects  
[..] Latar**_

"Kita Seri."

"Jadi Naruto-san Mana yang kau pilih? Karena waktu bermain kita sudah habis, apakah kita berdua menang? Atau kita berdua kalah?" Lanjut Sora.

"Sou ka.. Aku memilih.. Bebas." Balas Naruto.

"Jadi, Naru-Nii akan ikut bersama kita?" Tanya Shiro.

"Ya, dan aku akan membiarkan kalian menang, Sementara itu akulah yang akan mengambil kekalahannya." Dan dengan ini Naruto pun mengalah.

"Dengan kata lain.."

*SRIIIIING*

_**Chapter 3 : Perjanjian, Ne?**_

**Let's Start !**

"..Kau menjadi Imanity Desu-Yo !" Lanjut Tet.

"Hm, Itu Be-…EHH?" Dan dengan perantara percakapan ini Sora-pun Sweatdrop dengan 'EHH'-nya.

"HEE?" Yang ini Shiro.

"B-BUYOOO?!" Yang Ini.. Mungkin Steph..

"Ahh~ Ikkeehhh~ Soko Dameeehhh~.." Yang ini Jibril yang lagi Digesek (Baca : Diperkosa) sayapnya Oleh tangan Dingin milik Naruto.

'Sudah kuduga, buku Icha-Icha di Perpustakaan Konoha memang berguna.' Batin Naruto.

"Maa-Maa Naru-Nyan~ Memang Nakal perbuatan dan Pikiran Yo !" Sahut Tet sambul Tersenyum Seperti.. (^_^).

"Ne, Tet.. Kenapa kau mengirim Kami semua Kesini,HAH !'' Nada kesal ini sendiri dihasilkan oleh Sora.

"Kami sudah menang ,namun kenapa seperti ini." E-e-etto nampaknya Shiro-Sama mengeluarkan Aura Hitam yang membuat Author ketakutan..

"Sudahlah, Anggap saja ini misi Baru, dan jika bisa di Akhir Misi kalian akan mendapat Kejutan..!" Sambung Tet.

"Di lempar ke Dimensi lain lagi-kah?" Kali ini Seekor -*PLAKK* Maaf Saya ulangi, Steph-san mulai Mengeluarkan Kata-katanya.

"Lebih dari itu. Dan juga, Misi Kalian susah Lho.. Aku ragu, Karena misi Kalian Adalah Mendamaikan dunia Di Dimensi Ini !" Tet Merentangkan tangan dan menggunakan Wajah serta Nada yang Bahagia saat mengatakan kalimat tersebut.

"Itu Saja? Bukankah kita sudah menddapatkan kuncinya, yaitu _**10 Komandemen**_, Dan apa Maksud dari Naruto yang Akan menjadi Imanity?" Lanjut Sora.

"Yang aku lihat Tidak Ada perbedaan antara Imanity dengan Manusia Tanpa Chakra sepertiku, Namun sepertinya ada yang kau sembunyikan." Balas Naruto.

"Memang dan aku akan bertanya kepada Shiro-Chan. Apakah Shiro-Chan merasa sakit saat Jatuh pertama kali Di dimensi ini? Tentunya dengan Jarak 20.000 Meter Dari Langit." Skak Tet.

"Tidak." Jawab Singkat Shiro.

"Dengan kata lain, Fisik Kalian Agak melebihi para Shinobi di dunia Ini Dan aku akan merubah Naru-Nyan dengan ini." Lanjut Tet sambil mengeluarkan Bidak Ras Imanity dengan rangkaian Sihir. (Lihat Aja Anime No Game No Life, episode 4 antara menit ke 16.52-17.01).

"B-Bidak Ras? Dengan Cara seperti apa – Nggehehehe~ Aku benar-benar ingin tahu.." Dan Jibril-pun Mulai Ileran.

"Naru-nyan Kesini sebentar." Perintah Tet dan Naruto-pun mulai mendekati Tet.

"Apakah Kau setuju menjadi Imanity?" Tanya Tet kepada Naruto.

"Ya, Aku setuju dan Yakin." Jawab Naruto, dan…

*SRIIIING* Tubuh Naruto-pun Bercahaya, dan selepas hilangnya cahaya tersebut Terdapat Tattoo Bidak Ras Imanity pada dada bagian kanan pada Tulang selangka Naruto.

"Lalu, Sebagai Hadiah karena sudah merekrut salah Satu Orang menjadi Imanity. Katakan, Apa yang kalian inginkan.." Sahut Tet dengan mata Yang menyipit.

"Etto, Kastil Elkia, Beserta Harem-AAARRRGGGHHH !" Nampaknya Sora kesakitan setelah kepalanya Digigit oleh Shiro.

"Bukan Harem, Tapi Teman-teman- Desu !" Sambung Shiro setelah melepas gigitannya.

"Hai-Hai, namun dimana aku harus menaruhnya? Tepatnya lokasinya." Jawab Tet.

"Ne, Naruto Kau tahu letak paling strategis di dunia ini?" Tanya Sora kepada Naruto.

"Termasuk, Geografis, Astronomis, Keuntungan Ekonomi dan Rendahnya penyerangan dari Pihak Musuh kan?" Jawab Naruto dengan sangat cepat.

"Yah, Begitulah." Jawab Sora dengan tampang ogah-ogahan.

"Daerah Uzushiogakure, Namun Kau tahu kan, Sora?" Jawab Naruto, dengan pertanyaan yang mengarah Kepada Sora.

"Bandit kah? Biarlah mereka juga tidak akan berkutik." Jawab Sora sambil melirik ke arah Jibril yang membuat pose Yandere ala Gasai Yuno.

"Tapi, Naru-Nii.. Kami tidak tahu mengenai lokasi Uzushiogakure." Dan Pernyataan dari Shiro ini membuat Semuanya Sadar dan memikirkan hal yang sama. Terkecuali Tet.

'**Mengapa Aku begitu Bodoh?'** dengan pikiran yang sama ini Tet Sweatdrop melihat Pose Pundung mereka Semua.

"Tenang, Aku tahu kok lokasinya. Seorang Kakek tua Yang benama Rikudou Sennin memberiku Informasi atas Dunia Ini." Jawaban dari Tet kali ini sangat Mencengangkan.

"NANIIIIII !?" Yahh..Reaksi yang tidak mengejutkan. Kecuali Rekasi dari Naruto.

"R-r-r-rrrr-ri-ri-Rikudou Se-Sennin?!" inilah Reaksi dari Naruto, Walau dengan Tergagap-Gagap.

"Jika Ingin Bertanya nanti saja Karena Aku akan Memindahkan Kalian sekarang." Sahut Tet, Sambil menjentikkan jari.

*CTIKK*

**[Uzushiogakure]**

"Jadi ini-"

"Yap, Uzushiogakuree !" Potong Tet terhadap Omongan Naruto dengan Nada yang Ceria.

"Namun Bagaimana jika Orang-orang tidak ada yang Tahu aku hilang dari Konoha?!" Bentak Naruto.

"Kau Imanity, Jadi Seharusnya kau itu mengikuti kami Naru-Nii." Sahut Shiro.

"Yap, Itu benar, Lagipula aku Sudah menyampaikannya kok." Jawab Tet dengan Enteng.

Meanwhile.

**[ Konoha, Hokage Tower ]**

"Kenapa Bisa terjadi ledakan di Dalam Desa ?!" Tanya Seseorang bermabut Pirang Jabrik dengan wajah tampan,Kulit Tan, dan sepasang Kelereng(?) *PLAKKK* Maaf, Maksud saya Iris berwarna Biru Kepada Nara Shikaku.

"Maaf Sebelumnya, Namun jika diperbolehkan saya akan menjelaskan-"

*JDAKK*

"Sudah Jelas ini Perbuatan Desa Lain yang akan menyerang Konoha !" Potong Salah Seorang Council Berbadan Gempal.

"YA ! ITU BENAR !"

"Tidak salah Lagi. Ada kemungkinan Iwa-"

"DIAAAM ! Shikaku silahkan Lanjutkan." Bentak Minato, yang menyebabkan seluruh Council terdiam, dan juga memberikan kesempatan kepada Nara Shikaku untuk Menjelaskan sesuatu.

"Jadi, Hokage-Sama menurut Hipotesis saya, ini sendiri bukanlah ledakan, melainkan Seperti sesuatu yang jatuh Dari atas, selain itu kami menemukan Sobekan kain yang diidentifikasi oleh Klan Inuzuka sebagai.." Jawab Shikaku yang Masih menggantung.

"Sebagai Apa?" Tanya Minato, Lagi.

"Sebagai Kain dari Jubah anak Anda..Naruto dan juga.. sebuah pakaian dalam wanita, pfftt." Lanjut Shikaku sembari menunjukkan Wajah Muram dan setelah itu ia mulai menahan tawa.

'**Naruto?! Kenapa bisa? Dan pakaian dalam wanita !?'** Batin Minato dengan wajah Terkejut dan tidak dapat dijelaskan dengan kata-kata.

"Baiklah, Dengan ini rapat akan Dibubarkan !" Lanjut Minato.

**[ Uzushiogakure, tepatnya di Hutan dekat Uzushiogakure ]**

"Yah bangun di sini saja Tet.." Perintah Sora dengan nada yang malas.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Jawab Tet sambil menjentikkan tangannya.

*CTIKK*

Dan muncullah Istana Elkia di wilayah Hutan Tersebut.

'**S-sugoii ! Inikah kekuatan yang sebenarnya dari Tet-Sama?!' **Batin Jibril.

'**Rasa tanpa pakaian dalam ini Nampak sangat familiar..' **Batin Steph yang ternyata pelaku dari tertinggalnya pakaian dalam tadi dengan wajah yang menunjukkan Penyesalan yang amat dalam.

Lalu, Beberapa Perempuan diantaranya keluar dari Istana Elkia dengan Mata yang Berputar-putar, yang diantaranya ada..

**Chlammy Zell, **dengan Terhuyung-huyung berjalan mendekati Sora.

**Fil Nilvalen, **yang tengah berpegang teguh (?) pada Kaki **Chlammy Zell**.

**Hatsuse Izuna, **Terjatuh dari lantai 3 Istana Elkia dengan mata yang berputar-putar.

*BLARRRRR*

Kira-kira seperti itulah suara pada saat Izuna Terjatuh tadi, dan karena ledakan itu banyak debu berterbangan dan juga Fil Nilvalen serta Chlammy Zell terbangun dari masa-masa yang tadi telah terlewat.

"E-Eh? Ini dimana? Ada Sora juga !? Eh tunggu dulu.. SORAA ! KENAPA KITA BISA DISINI DAN CEPAT JAWAB AKU !" Seru Chlammy Dengan awal memandang sekitar, lalu melihat Sora dan.. Berapi-Api.

"C-Chlammy.. sebaiknya kita tolong dahulu Izuna-Chan.." Sahut Fil.

"Eh? IIZUUNAA !" Karena Sora dan Shiro yang Baru sadar Izuna yang jatuh jadi.. dengan Background Putih Penuh gelembung Berkilat dan Air mata Buaya, Mereka-pun meneriakkan nama seseorang yang jatuh dari Langit*PLAKK*-Lantai 3 Istana Elkia, Maksud saya.

"S-Sora? Shiro?" Dan Izuna-pun mulai terharu, Namun-

*CEP* *CEP* *CEP*

"Gyahhn~" Nada sensual Izuna ini-pun membuat Steph yang sedari tadi berada di belakang Jibril dan Naruto Nosebleed dan Pingsan sambil mengatakan-

"Rhangshangan.. Nhikhmhath.." Dan kalimat tadi mengakhiri Hidup Steph. Sementara.

Ternyata penyebab Izuna Mendesah adalah, Sora yang mengelus Kedua Kuping Izuna dengan Wajah yang Ero, dan juga Shiro yang menggesekkan ekor Izuna ke Pipinya sendiri sambil terpejam Moe.

Lalu beberapa orang juga keluar dari Elkia diantaranya ada, Shuvi yang sedang membawa sebuah koper. **(NP : untuk referensi-nya cari saja di G*ogle dengan kalimat "Shuvi, No Game No Life" dengan menggunakkan pakaian dari "Chocolat, Ore no Nounai Sentakushi ga Gakuen LOVE Comedy wo Zenryoku de Jama Shiteiru")**

"Ne, perkenalkan aku Naruto dan kenapa kau membawa koper?" Dan Naruto-pun langsung memperkenalkan diri dengan tambahan pertanyaan atas koper aneh tersebut.

"Salam kenal, Saya Shuvi atau boleh juga dipanggil Schwarz. Untuk koper ini.." Ucap Shuvi dengan nada Monoton ala robot, lalu menoleh dan langsung-

*BZZZTT*

"Adalah Makhluk hidup." Sambung Shuvi.

"M-Mou Shuvi-Chan Jahatt.." Dan ternyata koper tersebut telah berubah menjadi gadis moe dengan dua taring kecil yang diketahui bernama Plum.. Seekor Dhampir.. yak Seorang maksud saya.

"Itu salah-mu karena berubah menjadi Koper saat Sebuah cahaya menerangi seluruh isi Istana." Balas Shuvi dengan nada Robotnya. Tentunya wajahnya juga ikut monoton.

"I-itu karena aku Dhampir Bodoh !?" Sergah Plum, yang langsung dibalas dengan-

"Itu bukan Sinar Matahari. Lagipula saat itu malam Bukan?" Balas Shuvi dengan ekspresi monotonnya.

**(NP : Lihat bagian belakan pojok Naruto, Sora dan Shiro masih melakukan kegiatan Bejat-nya, dengan Jibril yang berbinar melihat Tet, Izuna yang mendesah tak karuan, Chlammy dan Fil yang Sweatdrop dan tentunya Steph yang terglepar bagaikan ikan mati. Walaupun dia sebenarnya Cuma pingsan.)**

'**Harga diri-ku sebagai seorang Dhampir ternodai sudah.. aku tidak bisa membedakan antara mana yang Sinar Matahari dan mana yang Bukan.' **Batin Gaje Plum dengan Wajah yang depresi.

"Baiklah dengan begini… Sora aku akan memberimu 6 Permohonan bagaimana?" Tawar Tet yang secara tiba-tiba dapat menghentikan seluruh aktivitas Gaje tadi.

"Simpan saja terlebih dahulu, aku masih belum membutuhkannya jadi.. Aku minta agar saat Aku mengatakan **BIKINI STRIPTEASE** maka kau akan datang Mengerti?!" Jawab Sora dengan ekspresi keren yang dibuat-buat.

"Haah... Kalau begitu aku tinggal dahulu Oke? Bye~" Dan dengan kalimat Bye-nya Tet pun menghilang, Namun.

"Nii.. Bagaimana dengan penduduk Kita disana?" Tanya Shiro yang masih memeluk Izuna.

"Kan sudah aku Serahkan-" Omongan Sora pun dipotong oleh Shiro.

"Bukan itu !" Dengan nada yang khawatir Shiro-pun membuat kalimat ini seperti bom waktu bagi Sora.

"Lalu?" Tanya Sora singkat.

"Siapa yang akan membuat Negara baru kita di Dimensi ini berjalan?!" Lalu kalimat ini membuat Sora mengatakan.

"**BIKINI STRIPTEASE !**"

Lalu, Tet-pun muncul.. Iya, Muncul.

"Apa kau mengetes diriku Sora?!" Balas Tet dengan Sweatdrop yang tergantung manis di kepalanya.

"Etto, Sebenarnya Tet. Aku ingin sekitar 5% orang dari setiap Exceed di Disboard kau panggil kesini. Tee-Hee" Sahut Sora dengan Expresi Imut (OHOEEEEKKKK)-nya.

"Ne Sora-kun.. KAU KIRA MUDAH MEMINDAHKAN MEREKA SEMUA !? WALAUPUN AKU SEBAGAI DEWA TERKUAT SAAT INI AKU JUGA MEMILIKI BATASAN SEBAGAI PEMILIK DIMENSI DISBOARD !" Dan ini kali pertama semuanya melihat Tet marah, lalu..

"Jika kau memindahkan setiap 1% Orangnya bagaimana?" Tanya Naruto.

"Sebenarnya Mudah, namun-"

"Kita tidak akan kekurangan apapun. Dengan kekuatan dari setiap Exceed yang aku saksikan saat ini Sebenarnya kita bisa menggabungkan semua itu untuk menciptakan suatu Negara dalam 1 malam. Namun kita masih tetap membutuhkan Beberapa Shinobi untuk mempelajari seni Fuinjutsu milik Klan Uzumaki di Uzushiogakure dan juga rumornya Ada beberapa Uzumaki yang masih berkeliling dan mengembara di dunia shinobi ini." Jawab Naruto dengan panjang lebar dan-

"Naru-Nii kau menyelesaikan seluruh masalah untuk langkah awal kita, Daisuki Naru-nii" Lalu Shiro memeluk naruto dengan manja setelah mengatakan ini.

"Shiro ! Kau menghianati Kakak-mu yang Tamvan dan menyayangimu ini?" Lalu Sora menangis Buaya dengan Kata-katanya yang mengerikan.

"Karena Kepala kakak sedang tidak berfungsi." Jawab Shiro dengan Singkat, Padat dan Menusuk.

"Ara~ Menurutku juga begitu, Shiro-Sama~!" Dan Jibril mulai mengikuti Shiro.

"GAAAHHHHKKK ! KALIAN MENGHIANATIKU ! HIKS~!"

"Hhhhh. Mungkin pemikiran Shiro benar. Menurutmu Fii?"

"Aku akan selalu ikut denganmu Chlammy~"

"BAIKLAH JAM BERMAIN SELESAI ! Jadi kapan aku harus Memindahkan mereka?" Dan Pernyataan Tet membuyarkan kesenangan (?) mereka semua.

"Sekarang." Jawab mereka bersamaan.

"Hhhh, Baiklah." Lalu Tet mengangkat tangan ke atas dan Lubang muncul di Angkasa dan mungkin kalian mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

**[Skip Time]**

Setelah insiden ( Jatuh 'Kyaaa' dari seluruh orang yang dipindahkan tadi dan juga sudah dijelaskan mengenai kepindahan mereka kesini oleh Kuuhaku ) Sora membuka pembicaraan.

"Dan juga, aku memiliki permintaan Kedua, Tet."

"Secepat Itukah?" sahut Tet.

"Ya. Tolong Buatkan Pelindung di sekitar Uzushiogakure yang menyamarkan Keberadaan kami dan apabila ada musuh yang mencoba memasuki pelindung, setelah melewatinya dia akan masuk ke dalam Ilusi dimana tempat ini tetap seperti semula, dan hal ini jika dilihat dari jauh akan sama halnya seperti melihat reruntuhan Uzushiogakure biasa." Sahut Naruto.

"Naruto. Kau ini memang benar-benar bisa membaca pikiranku ya?!" Balas Sora dengan urat kemarahan tercetak jelas di pelipisnya.

"Aku hanya jauh lebih Pintar darimu Nii-chan." Balas Naruto.

"Sudah hentikan. Aku akan Membuatnya sekarang." Sembari menjentikan Jari dan memunculkan pelindung, Tet menghentikan Pertengkaran dua saudara Menjengkelkan tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**.TBC.**

**Hallo disini Bersama Naruto-sama yang hebat, akan member beberapa Spoiler kedepan Untuk kalian.**

**Jadi Untuk selanjutnya kami di Uzushiogakure Sudah menggabungkan pengetahuan Sihir milik Elf dan Kekuatan Sihir dari Flugel, Old Deus, dll. Lalu kamu mulai mengorganisir seluruh Perkamen dan Gulungan yang Kami temukan dalam membangun Kembali Uzushiogakure dan Istana Elchea di tempatkan di bagian tengah dari seluruh bangunan tersebut dan kami juga sudah membangun system pertanian dengan bantuan sihir tentunya sehingga kami dapat mencukupi Pola makan serta siap untuk mengguncang dunia ekonomi shinobi, untuk sementara kami akan diam terlebih dahulu dan untuk selanjutnya kalian bisa menunggu Chapter 4.**

Sekian.

Jaa !


	4. Chapter 4

**Ne, Minna saya sudah berusaha sekuat Mungkin Untuk Update Secepat kilatt, Walaupun sebenarnya telat. Jadi silahkan Menikmati Yo ~.**

**Summary : Naruto, Anak yang di buang karena tidak miliki chakra, Namun dia berusaha mengubah dunia yang beranggapan Manusia tanpa chakra itu, LEMAH !**

_**Pairing : No Pairing Desu ! (untuk saat ini.) Cuma Family.**_

_**Warning : Typo(s), OOC, Gaje, Hancur, Membuat Pusing, Mual-Mual dan Pingsan secara Tidak elit dan Mengenaskan.. Gamers!Naru, LevelGodGenius!Naru, Twin!MenmaNaru, StepSister!Shiro StepBrother!Sora.**_

_**Disclaimer : Saya tidak Mengakui kepemilikan Naruto Maupun No Game No Life.**_

_**Rate : T **_

"_**.." Bicara Normal.  
'..' Berfikir  
*..* Sound Effects  
[..] Latar**_

**Hallo Kembali lagi dengan Naruto-sama yang hebat, akan memberi beberapa Spoiler Untuk Chap 4 ini.**

**Jadi Untuk selanjutnya kami di Uzushiogakure Sudah menggabungkan pengetahuan Sihir milik Elf dan Kekuatan Sihir dari Flugel, Old Deus, dll. Lalu kamu mulai mengorganisir seluruh Perkamen dan Gulungan yang Kami temukan dalam membangun Kembali Uzushiogakure dan Istana Elchea di tempatkan di bagian tengah dari seluruh bangunan tersebut dan kami juga sudah membangun system pertanian dengan bantuan sihir tentunya sehingga kami dapat mencukupi Pola makan serta siap untuk mengguncang dunia ekonomi shinobi, jadi silahkan menikmati~.**

.

.

.

.

.

"Fyuhhhh. Masalah Internal selesaii~ Bagaimana denganmu Imouto-nyan?"

"Aku lelah. Tapi karena Izuna-chan aku jadi tidak terlalu lelah. Naru-nii?"

"Aku masih perlu menggunakkan-"

"Formula lagi? Kau bukan Shinobi lagi Naruto."

"Tapi aku Penasaran akan Semua susunan Huruf Kanji dan Hiragana yang tersusun Dan ada beberapa Titik Penempatan Chakra-"

"Mouu~ Naru-nii ! Kau berkeringat Banyak Lagi !"

_**Chapter 4 : First Step? No ! It's Takedown-First Step !**_

Beralih ke Cerita dimana Raja Merah (Sora), Ratu Putih (Shiro) dan Raja Kuning (Naruto) tengah Men-Check seluruh keadaan yang ada.

"**Old Deus**, Ada Masalah?" Buka Sora dengan sebuah Pertanyaan.

"Sejauh Ini hanya beberapa pengembara yang terjebak di dalam **Dome** yang telah kita buat dan keluar dengan sendiri dan tidak ada masalah dengan Sirkuit Sihir Utama." Jawab salah Seorang Old Deus, yaitu **Zeus**.

"Sora-Nii kau akan memakan waktu lama untuk bertanya satu-persatu. Jadi semuanya.. jelaskan satu persatu." Singkat Shiro.

"Baiklah kalau Begitu Master~" Jawab Jibril dan Langsung Membuat Rangkaian Sihir yang Dibantu Oleh Fii dan Chlammy yang akan menjelaskan semuanya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan menjelaskannya dari **Phantasma**, Sama sekali tidak ada masalah, dengan terhubungnya mereka ke Sirkuit Sihir Utama mereka tetap akan Memperkuat Dome dan Menyuburkan Tanah Perkebunan kita."

"Lanjutkan, Chlammy Onee-san" Sambung Naruto.

"**Elemental**, Tidak ada masalah sama sekali baik Air, Udara, Maupun Api."

"Izuna-chan Dimana?" Tanya Shiro sambil celingukan.

"Shiroo~ Jangan mengganggu dong~" kali ini Sora membujuk Shiro dengan nada manja.

"Kau menjijikan Sora-nii".

*OHOOOKK*

Dan Sora pun muntah darah akibat pernyataan jujur nan sadis dari Shiro-chan Kita. Sementara yang lain Sweatdrop kecuali-

"Lanjutkan." Naruto yang terlihat serius.

"**Dragonia, Gigant **dan **Demonia **masih tetap Berdiam di Pesisir dan tidak ada Gerakan yg mencurigakan." Lanjut Chlammy.

"Hoy, Naruto. Kau terlihat serius sekali."

"Maaf Sora-Nii. Aku agak sedikit bersemangat." Sahut Naruto.

"Izunaaa~!" dan Shiro pun mulai uring-uringan.

"Ada apa-"

*ZWUSSSHH* *PLUKK*

"Kyaaaahhhhnn~"

"Grrrrr. Aku mendapatkanmu Izuna-chan !" Dan ternyata Shiro yang menjadi penyebab Izuna Mendesah dan.. DIA MELOMPAT DARI KURSI TAHTA MENUJU IZUNA YANG JARAKNYA SEKITAR 500 M KE ARAH GERBANG DEPAN ! dan jangan lupakan tentang semua yang sweatdrop termasuk Naruto.

"Jadi Bisakah penjelasan ini kulanjutkan?" Tanya Chlammy.

"U-umm. Bisa." Kali ini Naruto yang menjawab.

"Akan ku singkat saja, Semuanya berjalan lancer Seperti : **Flugel** dan **Elf **yang masih membantu mengamankan Sirkuit dan Menyetabilkannya, **Dwarf **dan** Ex-Machina **yang sedang membuat senjata untuk berjaga-jaga, **Dhampir, Lunamana **Dan **Siren **yang memperkuat Ilusi dari **Dome**, dan **Imanity **dan **Warbeast** masih di Lapangan untuk Memanen dalam Hitungan Hari yang dapat Dinyatakan Setara dengan Asupan makan Untuk Seluruh Kerajaan kita dalam Jangka Waktu 20 tahun kedepan." Dan Chlammy pun mengakhiri semuanya dengan penjelasan panjang nan ribet yang membuat Naruto mengatakan.

"Dengan begini apakah kita siap menunjukkan taring kita Ke Dunia Shinobi, Nii-san?"

"Kurasa tidak." Jawab Sora singkat.

"Kau benar kita hanya membutuhkan.. Seorang **Shinobi **kan?"

"Kau benar-benar membaca seluruh gerak-gerikku Naruto. Jadi, sebagai Raja dan Kounselor dari Elchea aku memerintahkan Naruto, Fii Nilvalen, Jibril dan Chlammy Zell yang akan memburu beberapa Shinobi, serta Naruto-lah yang akan menjadi pemimpin dari tugas ini."

"EEEEEHHHHHHHHHH!? T-Tu-Tunggu Sora kenapa aku-"

"Karena kau yang paling lihai dalam pengintaian Chlammy-nee" Potong Naruto secara sepihak.

"Yap Itu Benar." Imbuh Shiro yang ternyata sedang menyeret Izuna ke dalam Istana.

"Jadi dengan ini Kita akan memburu beberapa Shinobi ne? Ufufufu~" Tawa Horror Jibril pun mulai Merelung ke seluruh Istana.

"Baiklah kalau Begitu, Persiapkan diri kalian dan kalian akan berangkat Besok." Perintah Sora.

"Baik !" Jawab Naruto, Fii, Chlammy dan Jibril Secara bersamaan.

Meanwhile.

**[ Konohagakure ]**

**Menma POV**

Cih ! Naruto, Naruto, Naruto dan selalu saja Naruto. Apa sebenarnya yang ada dalam pikiran Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan?! Memikirkan keberadaan si lemah itu tidak akan membalikkan keadaan sama sekali !

**Flashback.**

"_Kenapa Bisa terjadi ledakan di Dalam Desa ?!" Tanya Seseorang bermabut Pirang Jabrik dengan wajah tampan,Kulit Tan, dan sepasang Kelereng(?) *PLAKKK* Maaf, Maksud saya Iris berwarna Biru Kepada Nara Shikaku._

"_Maaf Sebelumnya, Namun jika diperbolehkan saya akan menjelaskan-"_

_*JDAKK* _

"_Sudah Jelas ini Perbuatan Desa Lain yang akan menyerang Konoha !" Potong Salah Seorang Council Berbadan Gempal._

"_YA ! ITU BENAR !"_

"_Tidak salah Lagi. Ada kemungkinan Iwa-"_

"_DIAAAM ! Shikaku silahkan Lanjutkan." Bentak Minato, yang menyebabkan seluruh Council terdiam, dan juga memberikan kesempatan kepada Nara Shikaku untuk Menjelaskan sesuatu._

"_Jadi, Hokage-Sama menurut Hipotesis saya, ini sendiri bukanlah ledakan, melainkan Seperti sesuatu yang jatuh Dari atas, selain itu kami menemukan Sobekan kain yang diidentifikasi oleh Klan Inuzuka sebagai.." Jawab Shikaku yang Masih menggantung._

"_Sebagai Apa?" Tanya Minato, Lagi._

"_Sebagai Kain dari Jubah anak Anda..Naruto dan juga.. sebuah pakaian dalam wanita, pfftt." Lanjut Shikaku sembari menunjukkan Wajah Muram dan setelah itu ia mulai menahan tawa._

'_**Naruto?! Kenapa bisa? Dan pakaian dalam wanita !?'**__ Batin Minato dengan wajah Terkejut dan tidak dapat dijelaskan dengan kata-kata._

"_Baiklah, Dengan ini rapat akan Dibubarkan !" Lanjut Minato._

**Flashback End.**

Seharusnya Naruto sialan itu tidak ada. Dia lemah ! Terlalu lemah sebagai Makhluk yang di lahirkan ke dunia ! Hhh Sabar.. Nampaknya tidak ada yang perlu aku khawatirkan tentang Saudara Sialan itu, Tapi.. Kenapa rasanya sakit sekali ketika mengetahui dia menghilang?.

**Menma POV End.**

'Jadi Bocah Kyuubi itu masih Terus berlatih ya? Tunggu saja, akan kubuat engkau menjadi salah satu Bidak terkuat yang aku miliki.' Bathin Orang Tua yang diketahui ternyata bernama Danzo.

*SWUSSSHH*

"Lapor Danzo-sama."

"Ada apa Inu?"

"Setelah ini ada Misi yang disiapkan dari Yondaime-sama kepada Menma-sama."

"Misi? Jelaskan secara Spesifik."

"Misi Rank : B, Mengantar seorang tukang kayu dari Nami no Kuni agar bisa selamat sampai Tujuan dan Melindungnya dari Gato, sebagai rangka pembuatan Jembatan untuk memperlancar Perekonomian Nami no Kuni sebesar 4X lipat dan jika Berhasil maka konoha akan menerima Keuntungan 35%."

"Ooohh. Jadi dia Mencoba agar anaknya semakin bertambah kuat, selain itu dia juga ingin agar Perekonomian Konoha meningkat, ne? Benar-benar langkah yang licik." Dan perkataan Danzo tadi mengakhiri Seluruh Hal yang terjadi di Konoha.

**[Uzushiogakure-Elchea, Main Palace, Morning, 06.01 AM]**

"Fii, apakah ada Sihir untuk Penyimpanan Antar dimensional?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ada, Namun hanya digunakan untuk menyimpan saja kan?" Dan Fii pun bertanya balik.

"Tidak Sepenuhnya, disini aku ingin Seperti Teleportasi Namun, kita masih Bisa menyimpan barang maka dari itu kusebut Penyimpanan Antar Dimensional." Jelas Naruto.

"Jika Hal Seperti itu.. Dengan **Mana** milikku yang sudah setara Flugel karena Berkat Tet-sama Aku hanya dapat membuat Rangkaian Rumus awal Sihirnya saja dan Untuk Tenaga masih Kurang." Balas Fii.

"Jika begitu gunakan saja **Mana** Milikku." Dan Sekarang Jibril pun mulai Bergabung dengan Obrolan.

"Tidak, Kebetulan hal Ini sudah diatasi oleh Naruto dengan Membawa 6 Buah Cairan Ekstrak **Mana **Pekat Murni yang Kemarin di antar oleh para **Dwarf**" Ceplos Chlammy.

"Yap dan Terimakasih untuk-"

"ASAL KAU TAU NARUTO ! MEREKA DATANG TENGAH MALAM DAN MENGATAIKU MONSTER KARENA AKU TIDUR SAMBIL MENGGUNAKKAN MASKER !" Potong Chlammy atas Ucapan Naruto disertai dengan Amarah yang menggebu-gebu.

"Ehehe, Maaf." Balas Naruto singkat.

"Jadi Bisakah aku mulai Master~? Kali ini Rasa ingin tahu ku menggelegar dan membuatku merasa.. AHH~" Jibril Pun mulai Mendesah karena Rasa ingin tahunya membuat beberapa **Mana** dalam dirinya mengeluarkan efek terangsang.

Sambil menoleh Chlammy pun mulai bertanya-

"Fii? Apakah kau Bisa?"

"Pertama aku Harus membuat sebuah Rangkaian Rumus Sihir **Transmutasi **Untuk Cairan Ekstrak **Mana** agar bisa kembali menjadi **Mana**, lalu sebuah Rangkaian Rumus Sihir **Bidang Dimensional** dan menyiapkan 4 Rangkaian Sihir Untuk **Penyimpanan Antar Dimensional**." Jelas Fii secara lengkap.

"Namun, Fii apakah kau benar-benar bisa? Kau hanya bisa membuat 6 Rangkaian Rumus Sihir dan merangkainya sekaligus lalu-"

"Maka dari Itu aku membawa ini Chlammy-nee. Terimakasih telah mengingatkan walau secara tidak langsung." Dan Naruto mengeluarkan satu lembar Kertas yang berupa Rangkaian Rumus Sihir **Bidang Dimensional.**

"OOOOHHHHH~! Master ! Ini penemuan dari **Dwarf, Elf **dan **Ex-Machina** yang paling terbaru berdasarkan Formula Fuinjutsu Uzumaki yang telah kau Uraikan Ne~!?" Lalu Jibril pun berbinar ketika melihat hal seperti ini.

"Ya, dan aku mohon agak dipercepat sedikit Dan jangan Lupa untuk menaruh Koordinat di Bagian Nami no Kuni bagian Hutan di salah satu kertasnya." Lanjut Naruto.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Lalu Fii mulai merapalkan Mantra dan memunculkan rangkaian sihir **Transmutasi**, Lalu Melempar Keenam Cairan Ekstrak **Mana** tersebut ke Lingkaran sihir **Transmutasi** yang telah tercipta dari Rangkaian Rumus Sihir **Transmutasi**, lalu Cairan tersebut berubah menjadi Kunang-Kunang yang diketahui merupakan **Mana**.

'Indah' Bathin Naruto.

Setelah itu Fii menaruh Kertas tadi Di belakangnya dan Kunang-Kunang tadi langsung masuk ke dalam kertas tersebut, selanjutnya kertas tersebut berubah menjadi Rangkaian Sihir berbentuk Bola yang menandakan bahwa Itulah yang akan menjadi dasar (**Bidang Dimensional**) dari ritual sihir **Penyimpanan Antar Dimensional**, lalu langkah terakhir dimana Fii menciptakan 4 rangkaian sihir raksasa untuk membentuk Rangkaian Rumus **Penyimpanan Antar Dimensional**.

*SHRIIIIING !*

*BWOOOSSSHHH*

*CRANK*

"Penyimpanan Antar Dimensional, Sukses !" Dan Fii mendeklarasikan kesuksesannya.

"Sebenarnya ada yang aneh." Sahut Naruto dengan Nada Serius.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu? Apakah kau mencoba menghina Fii, Naruto !?" Bentak Chlammy.

"Bukan Chlammy. Karena aku yakin pemikiran Master yang terbaik. Jadi apa yang aneh Master?" Kali ini Jibril yang Menyelaraskan keadaan.

"Namanya terlalu panjang.."

*GUBRAK !*

Berkat pernyataan Naruto semua terjatuh ala Komikal.

"Sudahlah-" Perkataan Fii terpotong.

"**Dimension Hacking**."

"Maksudmu Naruto?" Chlammy Sweatdropped.

"Namanya."

"Jadi maksud Master itu adalah nama dari Sihir ini?" Jibril langsung Menyambungkan Omongan Naruto.

"Uhm." Lalu Naruto berdeham setuju.

"Etto.. Semuanya, Bisakah kita Masuk ke dalam sekarang?" Tanya Fii sambil Sweatdrop dan menunjuk Portal Seperti Black Hole yang baru saja diberi nama **Dimension Hacking** Oleh Naruto.

"Baiklah, Kalian semua Masuklah terlebih dahulu." Perintah Naruto.

"Baik." Jawab Chlammy, Fii dan Jibril bersamaan.

**[Skip Time]**

.

.

.

.

.

.

*TRANK* *WUSSSHHH*

*CTANKK* *DHAKK*

_**Katon : Goukakyu no Jutsu !**_

_**Suiton : Daibakufu no Jutsu !**_

*BLASSSHHH*

Dari Keterangan author, Dua Jurus tadi Bertabrakan dan hal itu disebabkan oleh pertarungan antara anak bebek (Sasuke) dan Mummy jadi-jadian (Zabuza) lalu-

_**Fuuton : Daitoppa !**_

Rebung (Menma) menyerang Mummy tadi dengan Salah satu Jutsu yang dia miliki.

_**Suiton : Suijinheki !**_

*BYARRRR*

Lalu Tabrakan lagi, Sampai sesuatu yang datang dari langit.

"HUUUAAAAAAAAAAA ! FIIIIII APA YANG KAU LAKUKAAAAANN !?"

"AKUPUN TAK TAU NARUTOOOOOOOOO !?"

"Hyuuunng~"

"Master, Chlammy.. PINGSAAANN !"

"KYAAAAHHHHH TOLOOOOOOOOONG !"

*BLARRRR*

Setelah Insiden jatuh cantik (?) Tersebut, Zabuza pun Terkejut sambil Sweatdrop, berbeda halnya dengan Menma dan Sasuke yang Menegang mendengar kata NARUTO.

"I-t-te-te-tte, Apa yang kau lakukan Fii ? kenapa kita bisa jatuh lagi?!" Naruto mulai membuka pembicaraan.

"Aku rasa ada yang kurang tadi." Sambung Fii dengan mode berpikirnya.

"Ne, Master. Chlammy-Chan pingsan. Bagaimana Ini master? Apa kita lempar saja dia ke Sunga-"

*FWOOOSSH*

"Jangan Apa-apakan Chlammy ! Kalau kau mau Korbankan aku saja !?" Seketika Fii bereaksi memeluk Chlammy dengan SFX (FWOOOSSH) Dengan airmata yang mengalir deras serta Puppy Eyes yang aktif.

Sementara itu, Chlammy yang berada di pelukan Fii-pun mulai terbangun karena-

"BWAAAHHHH ! SESAAAAK !"

"Jepitan Buah dada Milik Fii Sehingga..

*DONG*

Chlammy Pundung di Pojokan.

Lupakan Sejenak tentang Chlammy.

"NARUTO !" Menma dan Sasuke berteriak Sebuah nama Secara Bersamaan.

"Eh? Menma? Sasuke? Kalian kenapa disini?" Tanya Naruto.

"SEHARUSNYA KAMI YANG BERTANYA SEPERTI ITU !" Protes Menma dan Sasuke.

"Ara-ara~ Master, Siapa dua Tikus menyebalkan ini?" Tiba-tiba Jibril Nyelonong.

'Tikus?! SIALAN KAU !' Bathin Menma.

'Aku ini Elang Bukan Tikus !' Yang ini Sasuke.

"Kembali ke Topik awal Naruto." Kali ini menma Serius.

*WUSSSSHHH* *TRANKK*

Entah darimana Golok raksasa menyerang mereka, namun mereka semua berhasil menghindar.

"Ufufufufu~ Jika saja aku tidak berada dalam ikatan _**10 Commandement**_ Akan aku pastikan kau mati sekarang juga." Ancam Jibril dengan seringai Sadis dan Haus Darah.

"Cih, Dengar Wanita Bersayap ! Eh?" Dan Omongan Zabuza terhenti di tengah-tengah.

"Ber-"

"Sayap?!" Sambung Menma dan Sasuke.

"HEEEEEEEEEEHHHH ?!" Teriak Gaje Menma, Sasuke dan Zabuza secara Bersamaan.

"K-K-kau ini Hantu kah ?!" Menma Mulai merinding.

"Makhluk.."

"Apa Kau Ini ?!" Lagi-lagi Sasuke Menyambung kata bersama Zabuza. (Perasaan Nyambung Mulu. :v).

"Tidak Sopan ne.. Ufufufufu~" Nampaknya Jibril mulai emosi.

"S-santai dulu Jibril, Hoy kalian Semua ! Biar aku jelaskan bahwa Jibril itu bukan Manusia, melainkan Flugel." Naruto mulai Menenangkan situasi.

"Benar-"

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI NARUTO !?" Kali ini Menma memotong perkataan Jibril dan Menyalak kepada Naruto.

"Jalan-jalan." Jawab Naruto secara simple.

"Hah?"

"Heh?"

*JDUAAKKKK*

"Ittaaaaaiiiii ! Kau ini kenapa Chlammy-nee?"

"KITA BUKAN JALAN-JALAN BAKA NARUTO !"

"Naruto, kenapa kau pergi dari konoha?!" Berlanjut ke Situasi serius dimana Menma mulai menyerang Inti dari permasalahannya.

"Meninggalkan? Hee.. Bukannya aku dibuang oleh Hokage-Sama dan Kushina-Sama?" Dengan polosnya Naruto berkata seperti itu.

"Kau ini selalu-"

"Egois? Ini bukanlah suatu keegoisan, melainkan ini adalah rasa yang muncul ketika aku masih menjadi seorang manusia. Ketika dikucilkan, manusia akan berkembang dengan sendirinya termasuk berbagai cara yang ia gunakkan untuk berkembang. Tenang saja, aku berada di sisi terang kok." Dan Naruto mulai Menyerang mental dari Menma.

"Apa maksudmu dengan-"

"Sekarang aku Imanity, Bukan Manusia ataupun Shinobi lagi Menma."

"Tapi kenapa bisa?" Setelah dialog kakak-beradik tadi sasuke mulai menginterupsi.

"Hal ini akan aku jawab setelah kalian mengatakan padaku dimana Gatou dan Tazuna."

Seketika Semua yang ada disana kecuali Grup Kuuhaku bersiaga.

"Hei Bocah, Apa maksudmu?!" Kali ini Zabuza yang membuka pembicaraan.

"Membantu Tazuna dan Melumpuhkan Gatou." Sahut Naruto.

"Cih, Pengganggu !"

*ZWUUSSSHH* *TRAANNNKK* *PRANK*

'Apa?!' Bathin Zabuza, Menma dan Sasuke.

Terlihat bahwa Sabetan dari Kubikiribocho milik Zabuza ditahan oleh Jibril dengan Tangan kosong, lalu diremas (?) hingga pecah.

"Hee~ Mencoba melukai Master-ku ya?"

"Jibril-san Aku mohon hentikan." Fii mencoba menghentikan Jibril.

"Tapi-"

"Hal itu ada benarnya" Chlammy memotong perkataan Jibril.

"Aku tidak mau mendengarnya dari Wanita tanpa dada sepertimu."

"A-a-a-a-a-UAAAPAAAA !?"

Setelah mengatakan 'Apa' Chlammy Pundung lagi dan Fii mencoba untuk menenangkannya.

"Jadi kalian semua sudah lihat bukan? Kekuatan kami. Maka dari itu tolonglah kami dan Zabuza-san kami mengetahui bahwa kau memiliki niat baik dengan mengumpulkan uang untuk membantu pemberontakan Mei Terumi untuk menggulingkan Mizukage Yagura kan? Maka dari itu bergabunglah dengan kami." Lalu Naruto mulai mengeluarkan Senjata andalannya, yaitu Bujukan dan Ancaman.

"Darimana-"

"Tidak usah dipikirkan Zabuza-san dan Kakashi, Bisakah kau keluar dari persembunyianmu?" Naruto Memotong omongan Zabuza dan Membongkar keberadaan Kakashi disekitar mereka.

*WUSSSHH* *TAP*

"Yare-yare akhirnya ketahuan." Setelah keluar dari tempat ia bersembunyi Kakashi nampaknya mengeluh.

"Jadi kenapa kau tidak membantu kami Kakashi !?" Menma mulai terbawa emosi karena mengetahui Kakashi hanya melihat dan tidak membantu mereka.

"Cih ! Apa maksudmu Menma !? Kita berdua sudah-"

"Cukup untuk mengalahkan Zabuza? Sasuke kau lihat betapa Terpojokannya posisi kita tadi? Apakah karena kau ingin melampaui Itachi-nii maka dari itu kau merasa harus mengalahkannya? Atau mungkin karena Kau Uchiha?! Kakashi seharusnya masih Ingat dengan perkataannya bahwa seseorang yang Melanggar peraturan adalah sampah, Namun Orang yang tega membuang temannya demi peraturan itu lebih rendah dari sampah !" Kali ini Menma mulai Emosi karena mengingat perkataan kakashi dulu.

"Hoo, Jadi jika Orangtua yang mengabaikan Anaknya? Bahkan Saudaranya sendiri?!" Naruto mulai mengompori Menma.

"lalu Kakashi, Kau melakukan ini karena Yondaime Hokage-sama memberimu perintah untuk selalu mengawasi kemampuan Menma kan? Apabila Menma dalam keadaan Sekarat setelah kalah melawan seseorang kau akan bertindak seperti Pahlawan yang muncul disaat terakhir dan menyelamatkan mereka berdua." Lanjut Naruto dengan menebak apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Kakashi.

"Tapi Kakashi berkata-"

"Perkataan itu tidak berarti apapun Menma. Karena di tubuh Kakashi terdapat Fuin Hiraishin dari Hokage-sama yang Didapatkan ketika peristiwa Kyuubi mengamuk 13 tahun lalu." Potong Naruto.

"Tapi Naruto kenapa kau bisa-"

"Karena Buku diary milik Kushina-sama yang telah aku baca seluruhnya." Naruto-pun mulai menunjukkan Berapa banyak informasi yang telah ia dapatkan ketika ia berada di konoha.

"Selain itu aku juga telah membaca seluruh Buku di Perpustakaan, Termasuk gulungan terlarang milik Shodaime-sama dan Nidaime-sama dan sampai sekarang aku masih mengingat semua itu. Apabila kalian tidak percaya maka Jibril akan Mengeluarkan apa yang sedang aku pikirkan sekarang."

"Baiklah Master !" Dan Jibril mulai mengeluarkan Rangkaian Sihir di sekitar Kepala Naruta hingga.

*SHIIIIING**BLAST*

Cahaya bersinar dan Jutaan layar yang berisi tulisan Kanji Shinobi yang berisi Informasi dari dalam kepala Naruto mengenai Seluruh Buku dan Gulungan yang telah ia baca ketika berada di Konoha keluar, lalu 2 buah Layar raksasa terbentuk dan rupanya itu adalah Informasi dari Gulungan milik Shodaime-sama dan Nidaime-sama.

"Naruto.. Ini Bohong kan?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

**.TBC.**

**FWAAAAHHHHH !**

**Akhirnya sampe di Chapter 4 deh ! Selanjutnya adalah Balasan Review !**

**Q : thor.. ap minato dan keluarganya bakalan mnysal sdah membuang naruto?!**

**cuma itu aja...**

**sekian..**

**wsusanto96 out...**

**A : Lihat aja nanti. Hehe.**

**Q : Ada beberapa hal yg kurang saya mengerti seperti bagian sobekan baju Naruto dan celana dalam wanita, apa maksudnya coba? kenapa nggak sobekan pakaian Naruto aja? knp harus ada CD-nya? Lalu jika begitu kira2 apa yg ada dipikiran para tetua dan shinobi yg ada disana? Naruto nggak punya cakra jadi nggak jadi missingnin kan?**

**A : Untuk Sobekan Baju Naruto dan CD-nya Steph itu bakal ada penjelasan tersendiri ketika Chapter Full Flashback. Klo pikiran Tetua sih Macem-macem ada yang serius, ngambil kesempatan dalam kesemputan dan ada yang ngeres ketika mendengar 'Pakaian dalam Wanita'. Karena posisi Naruto pada saat itu adalah warga sipil yang bahkan tak terdaftar sebagai warga Konohagakure ya.. Fair aja sih.**

**Dan ada beberapa yang Memberi kritik saya tentang EYD, Jgn lama-lama untuk Next-nya. Makasih ya Kripik kentang-nya, ini jadi bahan bakar untuk saya agar berkarya jauh lebih bagus dan lebih keras. Untuk saat ini saya hanya akan menjawab 'Saya Author abal-abalan, penulis pemula, dan waktu saya sedikit walau liburan.' Jadi bisa dibayangkan saya di Dunia sana (?) gimana. Hehehe. **

**Maaf ya kalau misalnya kalian agak kecewa dengan cerita ini. Jadi saya Ingin agar kalian tidak bosan dan saya juga mendapat banyak pengalaman di dunia Per-Fanfictionan ini. Klo bisa sih buat ramai Fandom Naruto Crossover No Game No Life aja, Gehehehehe.**

**Maafkan juga atas Ke-cengengesan Author geblek ini dan Selamat Hari Ibu ya !**

**Sampai Jumpaaa !**

**Jaa~**


End file.
